Umbrella
by robospock
Summary: El runningback, totalmente congelado, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo Shin se quitaba la ropa en medio de la tormenta. ShinxSena. Traducción al español del fic escrito por Makayla. Completo.
1. 1st Down

Empezar diciendo que este fic **NO** es mío. Su autora es Makayla, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su fic al español.

First of all, I do **NOT** own this fic. Its author, Makayla, has kindly given her permission to translate it to spanish.

**A****/****T**: "_Maka__-__chan __ha __empezado __una __historia __de __varios __capítulos__. __Esta __es __una __ocasión __muy __especial __a __la __que __prestar __atención__ (__con __cuidado__). __No __tengo __idea __de __porqué __pero __simplemente __me __he __obsesionado __con __estos __dos __encontrándose __en __las __calles __de __Tokio __al __anochecer__... __Bueno__, __me __gustaría __saber __si __debería __continuarlo __o __rendirme __y __abandonarlo __en __el __rincón __de __los __drabbles__, __así __es __que __por __favor__, ¡__dejad __un __review __al __final __de __vuestra __visita__! ^^ _

_**Disclaimer**__: __Ah__, __si __no __tuviese __que __escribir __esto__... __Eyeshield__ 21 __no __le __pertenece__a __Makayla__ (__N__/__T__: __ni __a __mi__, __TheEleveth__, __ya __que __estamos__) __y __nunca __lo __hará__, __démosle __gracias __a __Dios __por __ello_".

Capítulo 1

Sena cambió la bolsa de mano al levantar la vista hacia el cielo y dos grandes gotas de agua salpicaron su mejilla izquierda. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido por el agotador entrenamiento y para colmo había olvidado traer un paragüas.

Los Cielos se abrieron sin piedad y Sena se refugió bajo el umbral de la tienda más cercana, suspiró viendo cómo una lluvia fortísima oscurecía la tranquila calle en medio de la noche. De vez en cuando un coche cruzaba la carretera levantando con sus ruedas el agua estancada y haciéndola volar contra la acera.

Había estado lloviendo todo el día y Sena debía haber previsto mejor el riesgo de salir a la calle sin paragüas, pero para ser sinceros lo único en lo que había estado pensando era el momento en que por fin se dejase caer en la cama tan pronto como hubiese terminado el recado y vuelto a casa; al parecer debería esperar un poco más para disfrutar de tal privilegio.

Sena se quedó inmóvil, mirando la calle mientras esperaba (lleno de fé) a que la lluvia parase. A lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura, grande e imponente, atravesar caminando el aguacero lleno de determinación. Sena compuso una sonrisa simpática mientras él (con esos hombros debía ser un chico) se acercaba corriendo. La sudadera del hombre estaba empapada y Sena podía ver la lluvia goteando desde la punta de la nariz enrojecida del chico. El pelo oscuro se le adherió a la frente por la humedad así como los pantalones de chándal se le adherían a las piernas.

Sena miró hacia otro lado cuando un coche pasó junto a ellos y se pegó rápidamente contra el frío muro para apartarse de la trayectoria del agua. Aún podía oír el ruido constante de las pisadas del chico, sabía que mirar una segunda vez sería grosero y en su lugar levantó la vista hacia el oscuro cielo, esperando en vano a que las nubes negras se disiparan sobre los rascacielos de Tokio.

Como era de esperar, no ocurrió nada.

"¿_Kobayakawa __Sena_?" Sena bajó la vista sorprendido.

"'_¡__Shin__-__san__!_"

"_¿__Estás __bien__?_" El linebacker lo miró de arriba abajo, esperando encontrar alguna herida o lesión que le hubiese impedido moverse del sitio.

"_Estoy __bien__, __sólo __algo __cansado__. __No __me __apetecía __andar __bajo __la __lluvia __hasta __casa__, __ya __sabes_" respondió Sena con una sonrisa.

"_Se __supone __que __la __lluvia __continuará __durante __toda __la __noche_" le informó Shin, con tono de disculpa.

"_Oh__,_" Sena volvió a mirar el cielo con gesto cansado "_entonces __supongo __que __debería __volver_" dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de angustia.

"_¿__Te __duele __algo__?_" Shin frunció el ceño.

"_No__, __no__, __estoy __bien_" Sena rió un poco nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca "_Hiruma __nos __ha __preparado __una __sesión __intensiva __de __entrenamiento_" .

"_Déjame __llevar __tu __bolsa_".

"_¿__Mi __bolsa__?_" Sena miró su propia bolsa de deporte con cierta sorpresa, "_oh __no__, __no __pasa __nada__, __está __bien_" Sena sonrió de nuevo, "_creo __que __va __siendo __hora __de __ponerse __en __marcha_". El estudiante miró con aprensión los charcos de agua repartidos por toda la calle antes de dar un paso hacia la lluvia helada. "_Argh__, ¡__qué __frío__!_" exclamó mientras cerraba los ojos al notar como el aire congelado se colaba por la nuca, bajaba por el cuello de su camisa y lo invadía hasta que su camisa quedó empapada en cuestión de segundos.

El runningback, totalmente congelado, abrió los ojos con lentitud y se quedó boquiabierto al ver cómo Shin se quitaba la ropa en medio de la tormenta.

"_Shin__-__san__, ¿__qué __estas__...?_" su pregunta se vio truncada cuando Shin le tendió su sudadera "_No__, ¡__No __puedo __aceptarlo__! ¡__Está __lloviendo __y __te __vas __a __congelar__!_"

Shin se encogió de hombros, inmóvil bajo la lluvia con una simple camiseta corta de color azul que rápidamente pasó de estar húmeda a empapada, "_mi __masa __corporal __es __mucho __mayor __a __la __tuya__, __no __soy __tan __suceptible __al __frío __como __tú_".

"¡_Shin__-__san__, __estás __temblando__!_" Discutió Sena.

"_Simplemente __necesito __reajustarme __a __la __temperatura __ambiente__, __no __me __la __pienso __poner __de __nuevo __así __que __deberías __cogerla_"

Sena bajó la vista hacia la sudadera; estaba mojada y cuanto más tiempo estuviese bajo la lluvia más fría se volvería, la promesa de resguardarse en ella de la lluvia helada que se colaba por el cuello de su camisa era demasiado tentadora. Rápidamente dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza para ponérsela.

Olía a humedad y sudor, se tragó sus brazos y le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, el calor de Shin aún seguía allí e hizo sonreír a Sena mientras tiraba de las mangas para dejar libres las manos.

Shin aprovechó la distracción para coger rápidamente la bolsa de Sena, sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras esperaba pacientemente.

Sena miró su bolsa impotente "_te __dije __que __no __pasaba __nada_", protestó, sabiendo que inmediatamente su protesta sería ignorada.

"_Te __estás __mojando __mucho__", _respondió Shin con claridad.

"_Tú __también__", _protestó Sena, con un deje infantil de rebeldía.

"_Sí__". _

Sena miró hacia arriba con expresión triste "_porque __me __has __dado __tu __sudadera__." _

"_Entonces __tendré __que acompañarte a casa para que me la devuelvas". _

Sena entreabrió los labios para discutirlo pero la expresión seria e imperturbable del linebacker lo confundió.

"_¿__Dónde __está __tu __casa__?" _

"_Pero__...", _la expresión de Shin permanecía imperturbable y Sena sintió que el último retazo de voluntad que quedaba en él se había desmoronado bajo la mirada severa de Shin, _"... __es __p__-__por __aquí__..."_. Sena comenzó a andar en la dirección por la que había venido Shin y el otro adolescente apresuró el paso hasta ponerse a su lado.

Caminaron silenciosamente mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre ellos sin piedad al doblar la esquina iluminada de los suburbios de Tokio.

Sena escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su sudadera prestada en un intento por eludir el frío que congelaba su piel expuesta, tiró con los dedos del exceso de tela a su espalda hasta taparse por completo. El muchacho recordó con un pequeño sobresalto avergonzado que aquello era una sudadera y que, por tanto, tenía capucha. Con un movimiento rápido tiró de la tela sobre su cabeza y cayó sobre sus ojos un muro azul que lo protegía de las posibles miradas que le pudiese dedicar su rival debido a su reacción tardía.

Shin no dijo nada, y no es que Sena esperase realmente que dijese nada pero de repente el silencio se impuso mucho más grave de lo que era segundos antes. El runningback jugueteó con el exceso de tela de su sudadera extragrande mientras pensaba en una conversación amigable que tener con Shin.

"_¿__H__-__has __estado __mucho __tiempo __fuera__?"_

"_Sí__."_

"_..."_

El silencio parecía burlarse de su lamentable intento de conversación.

"_Ehm__... __Así __que__... ¿__Cuándo __es __el __próximo __partido __de __los __Oujou__?"_

"_Mañana__."_

Sena parpadeó sorprendido, "_¿__Mañana__? ¿__No __estarás __cansado __si __entrenas __antes __de __un __partido__?_"

"_Entreno __cada __día__. __Mi __estamina __será __la __apropiada__._"

"_Pero__... ¿__Entrenarás __después __del __partido __también__?"_

"_Por __supuesto__."_

"_Debe __de __gustarte __mucho __el __fútbol __americano__..." _respondió Sena, impresionado por la determinación del otro.

Shin bajó la vista, hacia él, con curiosidad _"¿__Gustar__?" _Sena le miraba cuando volvió la vista de nuevo, distante "_...__Supongo__". _

"_¿__Lo __supones__? ¡__Pero __si __te __esfuerzas __un __montón__!" _

"_Me __gusta __fortalecerme__."_

"_P__-__pero __tú __ya __eres__... __muy __fuerte__..._" Una rápida lista de las cosas que Shin había roto por accidente debido a su ridículamente enorme fuerza pasó por la mente de Sena.

"_Quiero __ser __más __fuerte __para __poder __luchar __contigo __en __nuestro __próximo __partido__._"

"_¿__Te __gusta __fortalecerte __para __así __poder __luchar __contra__.. __mi__?"_ repitió Sena, con sorpresa. Incluso después de haber aceptado a Shin como su rival aún no había terminado de aceptar realmente que el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

"_Me __gusta __jugar __contra __ti__."_

"_Oh__,_" Sena sintió un cálido cosquilleo arremolinarse en sus mejillas y rápidamente bajó la cabeza cuando una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios. Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la silueta empapada de Shin. La camiseta mojada se había adherido por completo a su pecho, moviéndose como una segunda piel sobre sus músculos, testamento inequívoco de su enorme fuerza. Sena sintió, como siempre que tenía a Shin cerca, un pequeño sentimiento de inferioridad seguido de una inamovible determinación por mejorar.

Sena sonrió, "_A __mí __también __me __gusta__". _

Shin bajó la vista, con la leve insinuación de una curva en sus labios, luego hizo una mueca mientras se giraba -su ropa encontraba nuevos lugares a los que adherirse- y preguntar _"¿__Dónde __está __tu __casa__?_

"_¡Oh, lo siento!"_ Los ojos de Sena escudriñaron la calle rápidamente con un sentimiento desconocido en la boca del estómago, rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca y apuntaba una puerta cinco casas más atrás, "_era __esa_", admitió.

Sena se deslizó por el umbral de su puerta con las mejillas encendidas mientras recordaba la última conversación con Shin. ¡Sólo él era tan estúpido como para perder de vista su propia casa!

"_Sena-kun, ¿eres tú?_" preguntó su madre desde la sala de estar. Sena se obligó a sí mismo a centrarse en el presente.

"_Sí__, __acabo __de __volver__" _

"_Dios__, ¡__debes __estar __empapado__, __ni __siquiera __te __has __llevado __chaqueta__!"_

"_No__, __está __bien__, __me __dejaro__-_" Sena se quedó a media frase al darse cuenta, con horror, de que aún llevaba la sudadera de Shin.

"_¿__Qué __ocurre__, __cariño__?"_

"_Erhm__... __Nada__. __Bueno__, ¡__voy __preparando __el __arroz__!_" Sena corrió a la cocina mientras le daba vueltas a cómo iba a devolver la sudadera. ¿Tal vez si averiguase - de alguna forma - su dirección, podría enviársela? O tal vez podría devolvérsela al día siguiente después del partido -excepto que al día siguiente era Viernes y tenía escuela- O tal vez podría ir tras él, en ese instante, ¿parecería demasiado estúpido? Los pensamientos de Sena se fueron apagando; sí, parecería estúpido, ni siquiera sabía en qué dirección se había ido Shin.

"_Sena__, __estás __muy __callado__, ¿__estás__bien__?" _

Sena se sacudió sorprendido al darse cuenta de que la bolsa de arroz se le resbalaba peligrosamente de entre las manos.

"_Eh__, ¡__Sí__, __estoy __bien__!_" Le respondió mientras colocaba la bolsa de arroz sobre la mesa y ponía a punto la bolsa para reciclar en la papelera. "_¡__Voy __a __mi __habitación__!_"

"_Está __bien __cariño__, ¡__Buenas __noches__!"_

"_Buenas __noches__, __Sena__". _

"_¡__Buenas __Noches__!" _Sena se mordió el labio mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras, hizo una mueca ante el tacto húmedo de la ropa e inmediatamente se la quitó al entrar en su habitación. Su cuerpo se estremeció con el frío al coger unos pantalones de chándal cómodos y una vieja sudadera sacada de las profundidades de su armario y apresurarse a ponérsela sobre la piel de gallina.

Sena recogió la sudadera de Shin, que había dejado sobre la silla, y la colocó con cuidado sobre el radiador bajo la ventana. Mientras observaba el torrente de agua precipitarse tras los cristales se preguntó brevemente si Oujou podría llevarlo a Juicio por hacer que su As contrajese neumonía.


	2. 2nd Down

Empezar diciendo que este fic **NO** es mío. Su autora es **Makayla**, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su fic al español.

First of all, I do **NOT** own this fic. Its author, **Makayla**, has kindly given her permission to translate it to spanish.

Las notas de la Autora:_ ¡He vuelto! ¡Y tengo que decir que estoy maravillada por el nivel de respuesta que he recibido! He estado algo ocupada con el trabajo pero finalmente me las he arreglado para terminar el capítulo 2 y 3. (¡Sin embargo el capítulo 3 va a necesitar un montón de arreglos antes de que valga la pena postearlo!)_

_[...]_

_**Vale****, ****ya ****basta ****de ****tonterías****, ¡****vamos ****con ****el ****disclaimer****! **_

_Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece - Ni siquiera yo podría inventar algo con tanto potencial para el slash xD (N/T: A mí tampoco me pertenece Eyeshield 21, yo tampoco podría inventar nada tan gay xD)_

Capítulo 2

Por segunda vez en dos días Sena caminó hasta la tienda justo a la vuelta de la esquina de su casa sintiéndose desgraciado; nunca entendería porqué su madre no le había recordado ayer que no quedaba leche, en vez de hacerle volver otra vez.

Sena suspiró mientras la lluvia caía a plomo sobre su débil paragüas y tiraba más de su abrigo para cubrirse con la mano libre. Al menos esta vez iba preparado para enfrentar el temporal.

Cuando entró una oleada de aire caliente le golpeó desde el climatizador que estaba por encima de su cabeza. Se hizo de rogar bajo el aire caliente mientras cerraba su paragüas, creando un pequeño charco sobre el suelo de linóleo con las gotas que caían de él.

_"Uh, ¿Perdone?_" Sena dio un salto y se volvió para ver a una niña bajo la lluvia, esperando claramente a que se moviera.

_"¡Oh, lo siento!_" Sena se apartó rápidamente para dejarle sitio mientras hacía una reverencia a modo de disculpa.

_"Gracias_", la niña también hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de trotar felizmente hacia la sección de dulces.

_"Uh, bueno..._" Sena se apagó, algo sonrojado mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habría estado la niña esperando a que se moviera. Sus ojos escudriñaron rápidamente su alrededor en busca de alguien que se hubiese dado cuenta de lo ocurrido y al momento encontró a una señora mayor que esperaba en caja mirándolo con desaprobación. Sena agachó la cabeza dirigiéndose a la zona dónde los frigoríficos zumbaban acompañados del chirriar de las ruedas de los carritos. Cogió 2 litros de leche de una línea completa de ellos y se dirigió directamente a una zona de autopago para evitar las largas colas de madres con carritos cargados con la compra de toda una semana y sus respectivos hijos gritando. El servicio de autopago estaba justo frente a la puerta y (mientras esperaba a que el hombre frente a él escaneará un paquete de condones, una lata de nata montada y un paquete de fresas fuera de temporada) Sena intentó ver, a través de la puerta, si seguía lloviendo.

Y por supuesto aunque la avalancha de paragüas no dejaba lugar a la duda Sena pensó que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos era lo correcto.

A los pocos minutos Sena estaba de pie en la entrada, mirando aprensivamente el torrente de agua que sin duda caía del cielo. La bolsa nueva ya le estaba haciendo daño en la mano cuando le dedicó una mueca al aguacero.

Shin pasó corriendo.

Sena se quedó en blanco durante un momento antes de lanzarse a correr tras él.

_"¡Shin-san!"_ llamó Sena mientras luchaba por enderezar su paragüas.

Shin dio media vuelta para saludarlo, _"Kobayakawa Sena"_, hizo una pequeña reverencia que Sena imitó a toda prisa.

_"¡Bien hecho en el partido de hoy!_" dijo con una sonrisa.

_"Gracias_", Shin se inclinó de nuevo, _"¿Comprando otra vez?"_

_"¿Eh? Oh, sí, mi madre se dio cuenta esta mañana de que también nos faltaba leche"_ Sena le dedicó una sonrisa algo triste al chico frente a sí. Estaba empapado, otra vez, con una gruesa sudadera azul que se adhería casi por completo al cuerpo bajo ella ,_ "tienes una nueva sudadera"_, comentó Sena tímidamente.

_"Sí."_

_"Err... Yo... todavía tengo la tuya, está en casa, la puse en el radiador"_ a Sena se le encendieron las mejillas ante la confesión y tuvo que apartar la mirada de los penetrantes ojos de Shin.

_"Sí, por eso me he comprado esta"._

_"¡Oh, lo siento! Debí habértela llevado tras el partido, o llevártela a casa, o.. o.._ " se estancó y rápidamente hizo una reverencia de disculpa, la culpabilidad teñía sus mejillas ardiendo de rojo.

_"Hoy tenías clase y no sabes dónde vivo"_, respondió Shin con una expresión seria.

_"Ah-bueno...sí...pero... ¡puedo traértela mañana! Haces el mismo camino cada noche, ¿verdad?"_

_"No tienes que preocuparte, ya no necesito esa sudadera"_

_"Ah... Yo... pero.. ¿No la quieres?"_

_"Puedes deshacerte de ella si quieres"._

Sena entreabrió los labios para responder pero cuando todo lo que salió fue otro _"oh_" volvió a cerrar la boca de nuevo. La lluvia martilleaba sobre su paragüas con fuerza mientras Sena miraba con cierta fascinación como enormes gotas de agua caían desde el flequillo de Shin.

_"Debo continuar"_, dijo finalmente Shin tras unos minutos de silencio.

_"Oh, claro, ¡por supuesto!_" Sena volvió a dedicarle una reverencia al chico, viendo a través de su pelo como el otro lo imitaba.

"Adiós, Kobayakawa Sena" dijo Shin mientras se enderezaba.

"_Err, sí, hasta luego... quizás, si mi madre olvida otra cosa, ya sabes_" Sena se echó a reír mientras se rascaba la nuca con el dorso de la mano que sostenía el paragüas.

_"Sí._" Shin se giró y volvió a correr de nuevo.

Sena lo vio marchar, corriendo a la luz de las farolas de las calles de Tokio, con un sentimiento extraño de decepción. De repente el camino de vuelta le pareció extrañamente solitario y Sena se dio cuenta de que desde el momento en que lo había visto, había esperado que Shin le acompañase a casa de nuevo.


	3. 3rd Down

Empezar diciendo que este fic **NO** es mío. Su autora es Makayla, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su fic al español.

First of all, I do **NOT** own this fic. Its author, Makayla, has kindly given her permission to translate it to spanish.

Las notas del autor: ¡Oh, wow, ya son 25 reviews! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, es lo que me mantiene escribiendo el capítulo 4 a las dos de la mañana de un Miércoles. Lo siento si hay algunos errores, ¡por favor estad atentos y si los veis decídmelo para que pueda arreglarlo inmediatamente!

[...]

**Y****para****terminar****, ****el****disclaimer****:**

Si yo escribiese Eyeshield 21 no creo que el fútbol americano fuese la trama principal de mi narrativa...

N/T: Y, ya que estamos, tampoco la mía. Todo sería ShinxSena, menos mal que no me pertenece.

Capítulo 3

Sena bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y miraba su reloj digital.

Las seis y media.

Sena gimió dándose la vuelta, intentando volver a caer en la inconsciencia del sueño. Un dolor en el abdomen frustró sus planes.

Maldiciendo en voz baja el runningback se deshizo de las sábanas para enfrentar la fría y oscura mañana. Sena se estremeció saliendo rápidamente de la cama para ir al baño, esquivando antes la estantería junto a la puerta de su habitación. Sena oyó como su madre preparaba el desayuno a través de la puerta del baño y frunció el ceño un momento antes de recordar que era Lunes y que al día siguiente estaría dejando Tokio para ir a la Christmas Bowl.

Con una amplia sonrisa y un gesto emocionado Sena se dio prisa en lavarse las manos y cepillarse los dientes.

Se le revolvió el estómago al percibir el olor del desayuno y demasiado despierto ya para volver a la cama se encaminó escaleras abajo.

"¿Sena? Creí que hoy no tenías clase", comentó su madre al escuchar sus pasos en la sala de estar.

"Y no tengo", Sena bostezó, "es sólo que me he acostumbrado a levantarme pronto".

"¿No quieres volver a la cama?"

"No, está bien"

"Bueno, vale, entonces pondré un poco más de arroz", contestó ella.

"Ok" Sena se arrastró hasta la cocina y se sentó en la mesa frente a su padre.

"Otro banco que quiebra", dijo su padre a modo de saludo escondido tras el periódico. Sena tarareó y asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía el zumo situado en el centro de la mesa.

No llegó a rozarlo con los dedos cuando, de repente, tocaron a la puerta.

La familia Kobayakawa intercambió un par de miradas, intentando imaginar quién en su sano juicio tocaría a una puerta a las siete de la mañana.

"Ya voy yo" se ofreció Sena mientras se levantaba de la silla. En su fuero interno sabía que las únicas personas lo suficientemente excéntricas para tocar a su puerta a las siete de la mañana eran, o bien vendedores entusiasmados con su trabajo, o bien sus compañeros de equipo. Arrastró los pies hasta la puerta sopesando la posibilidad de que fuese Kurita o Monta preguntándole si quería unirse a una sesión de entrenamiento improvisada.

Resultó no ser ninguno de los dos.

Sena se quedó boquiabierto al ver a Shin, que lo miraba con una expresión de ligera preocupación.

"¿Estás bien, Kobayakawa?"

"¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy bien... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

"Hiruma me ha dicho que debes continuar tu entrenamiento"- Una brisa fría pasó junto al linebacker haciendo a Sena temblar cuando ésta rozó la piel expuesta. Por alguna razón este movimiento captó la atención de Shin, que bajó la vista buscando una explicación para él.

Shin parpadeó, "¿Llevas puesta mi sudadera?", casi sonaba a afirmación con un deje de desconcierto.

Sena abrió los ojos y la sangre corrió a colorear sus mejillas. De repente era extremadamente consciente de la desnudez de sus piernas y se encontró a sí mismo tirando nerviosamente con los dedos de la sudadera un poco por debajo de sus muslos, "ah, sí..."

"No te has deshecho de ella."

Sena se sonrojó aún más mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, "es-es agradable dormir c-con ella...", balbuceó lleno de vergüenza. La verdad es que había pasado tanto tiempo durmiendo con ella puesta que había olvidado que no era suya.

Durante unos segundos hubo un vergonzoso e incómodo silencio que rompió la madre de Sena al salir de la cocina para preguntar quién era.

"Err... Es Shin-san, él es... mi entrenador personal..." contestó Sena, incapaz de pensar en nada mejor. Se apartó para que su madre pudiese ver a Shin mejor y éste se inclinó educadamente.

"Hola, Shin-san, ¡qué chico tan educado!" respondió sonriente la madre de Sena, "pero un entrenador personal... ¿no cuesta dinero?" preguntó con dudosa.

"Ah, no, es... como un programa voluntario", Sena pensaba que explicarle a su madre cómo Hiruma conseguía 'entrenadores personales' haría que su madre desaprobase el fútbol americano por completo; su madre y Mamori eran como dos gotas de agua.

"Oh, ¡qué buena idea!- Shin-san, entra entra, íbamos a desayunar y siempre hago demás"

"Me temo que sólo puedo consumir nutrientes a una hora determinada todos los días", respondió Shin con otra reverencia, "pero gracias por el ofrecimiento".

"Oh-", el pitido de la olla distrajo a la madre de Sena de lo que iba a decir y se volvió para ir a la cocina mientras les gritaba que hacía demasiado frío para tener la puerta abierta y que pasase de todas formas.

Sena sonrió tímidamente al linebacker, se mantuvo apartado a un lado de la puerta para que Shin entrase si lo deseaba, "ehr, ¿hay alguien más entrenando?", se encontró a sí mismo extrañamente nervioso ante la idea de entrenar a solas con Shin y estuvo seguro de que esto se debía en gran parte al temor que sentía por la seguridad de su propia caja torácica.

"No lo sé."

"Oh... ¿No vas a pasar? Tardaré unos minutos."

"Estoy bien así. Aún tengo 146 flexiones pendientes debido a la visita de Hiruma esta mañana".

"Bueno... si estás seguro", respondió Sena, tanteándolo.

"Sí, gracias".

Sena, aún indeciso, siguió de pie junto a la puerta por unos instantes cuando sus dedos encontraron de nuevo el final de la sudadera para tirar de ella hacia abajo. Como era de esperar la mirada de Shin siguió el movimiento de sus manos y frunció el ceño, algo confuso.

"¿Duermes con mi sudadera? ", preguntó, lleno de duda.

El rubor, que casi había desaparecido, volvió aún más intenso, "debería prepararme", Sena se horrorizó al escuchar su propia voz como un chillido más agudo de lo normal, se volvió rápidamente y fue como si sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen vuelto a los trece, "volveré en diez minutos".

Sena cerró la puerta con fuerza ante la expresión dubitativa de Shin, sus mejillas ardían de verguenza y mortificación.

"¿Vas a salir?", preguntó su madre desde la cocina.

"S-Sí!", respondió Sena.

"¿Vas a desayunar antes de irte o quieres que te lo prepare para llevártelo?"

"Preferiría llevármelo, ¿puedes preparármelo, por favor?", preguntó Sena, en su fuero interno no quería empeorar aún más la situación haciendo esperar a Shin. Además si Shin esperaba demasiado podrían ocurrírsele otras preguntas de carácter humillante del tipo: ¿Es que Sena no tiene sudaderas propias que usar como pijama?"

Sena fue terriblemente consciente de que no podía mentir para salvar su vida, y tratar de explicar que el olor de Shin le traía recuerdos del campo de fútbol no estaba precisamente en su lista de cosas pendientes.

"Claro que puedo."

"¡Gracias!".

Sena batió su propio récord al preparar su ropa, encontrar sus zapatillas de deporte -una de ellas se había perdido en la canasta de la ropa sucia- y hacer rápidamente su cama en sólo 3 minutos. Tiraba de un zapato para colocárselo cuando su madre entró con una caja de bento recién hecho.

"Pásalo bien, y no entrenes demasiado, recuerda que mañana te vas".

"Lo sé, lo sé, ¡hasta luego y gracias!", respondió apresuradamente Sena mientras cogía su desayuno y se ponía el abrigo, "¡adiós!"

Segundos después ya estaba fuera, admirando los músculos del cuello de Shin mientras veía al chico subir y baja con un brazo a la espalda, Sena sintió que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse, preguntándose si darse prisa había sido una buena idea después de todo. Podría haber fingido estar enfermo, o fingir que se había caído por las escaleras, o tal vez habría sido mejor dejar las escaleras a un lado y tirarse directamente por la ventana. De esa forma podría haber evitado la vergüenza de estar allí de pie, esperando a que Shin terminase de hacer sus flexiones y esperando que por favor no quisiese retomar la conversación al terminar.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad Shin se levantó completamente del suelo y le dirigió una mirada a su paciente rival que esperaba sosteniendo su desayuno tal vez con demasiada fuerza, expectante.

"Estoy preparado para continuar", le informó Shin, y Sena contuvo un suspiro de alivio.

"Yo también", respondió sonrojado, "¿Qu-quieres correr?"

"Llegaremos tarde", Sena sonrió y puso su desayuno contra el hombro, como si fuese una pelota de fútbol.

Un estudiante de instituto normal habría realizado el trayecto en diez minutos; Shin y Sena lo hicieron en cinco. Corrieron atravesando las puertas abiertas del instituto y Sena miró a su alrededor durante unos segundos. Todo el mundo estaba allí, dibujó una sonrisa radiante.

"¡Llegas tarde, enano!", le gritó Hiruma mientras su nueva cabina de oxígeno cruzaba el campo sobre ruedas.

"¡No sabía que teníamos entrenamiento de equipo!", exclamó Sena.

"¡Y no lo había, sólo tú y el mono de mierda teníais que venir! Estos idiotas han decidido unirse al final...", Hiruma rió demoníacamente, claramente satisfecho con el desarollo de los acontecimientos, "¡vé y prepárate enano!"

Hiruma se giró para expresar su satisfacción gritándole a Kurita y Komusubi, dejando a Sena libre de ser arrasado por un contentísimo Monta.

"¡Esto es genial MAX! Todo el mundo ha venido, ¡yo llevo aquí desde las cinco!", Monta lanzó una pelota al aire con una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo, Ikkyu no parecía tan feliz de que lo hubiesen sacado de la cama a las siete de la mañana sólo para ser ignorado por el chico a su cargo.

"Uh-", Sena parpadeó ante la repentina desaparición de Monta, antes de reírse.

"¿Prefieres comer antes de entrenar?", preguntó Shin a su espalda.

Sena levantó la vista algo sorprendido, "Bueno, yo...", el estómago de Sena se revolvió hambriento, Sena se echó a reír nerviosamente.

"Deberías comer."

"S-sí", Sena se sonrojó un poco mientras se sentaba para desenvolver su desayuno y Shin se colocaba junto a él. Con el fin de evitar un silencio incómodo Sena intentó entablar conversación, "¿no has traído tu uniforme?" preguntó, sin ver ninguna bolsa de deporte a su alrededor.

"Lo traje después de que Hiruma me informase acerca de la sesión de entrenamiento de hoy."

"¿Antes de ir a mi casa?" preguntó Sena, sorprendido.

"Debo pasar el instituto antes de llegar a tu casa."

"Me preguntó porqué Hiruma no me avisó ayer por la noche de que había entrenamiento", Sena frunció el ceño mientras veía a los delincuentes del club siendo apaleados por sus profesores.

"¡Entrena, enano!", gritó Hiruma en su dirección, la cabina de oxígeno pasó cerca de la pareja, "si tienes tiempo para hacer el vago estarás aún más cansado cuando llegue el entrenamiento!", el quarterback demoníaco rió otra vez mientras se subía en la cabina en dirección a Yukimitsu e Ishimaru (que por alguna razón habían terminado yendo a entrenar con un equipo del que no terminaban de formar parte) donde estaban siendo arrastrados por sus correspondientes entrenadores personales.

Riku levantó la vista al llegar y rápidamente ubicó a Sena, moviéndose en su dirección.

Corrió más, olvidándose de su pobre estudiante, "¡Sena!, ¿emocionado con lo de mañana?"

Sena, a medio bocado, asintió con entusiasmo.

"¡Más te vale no pasarte con el entrenamiento de hoy, eh!", le advirtió el otro runninback, "o hacer cosas estúpidas como romperte una pierna; no sería nada raro viniendo de ti", Riku se rió, "Siempre has sido tan torpe, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te caíste por la ventana del primer piso en el colegio al tropezar con tu propio pie? Había sangre por todas partes; toda la clase creyó que habías muerto."

"¿Es así como te hiciste esa cicatriz en el muslo izquierdo?" preguntó Shin.

"Eh, sí, me corté con los cristales al caer." Riku los miró a los dos con curiosidad.

"¿Cuándo has visto tú el muslo de Sena?" le preguntó a Shin y Sena sintió cómo la sangre volvía a inundar sus mejillas.

"Esta mañana".

Sena se quería morir.

"¿Esta mañana?"

"Sí, antes de venir al entrenamiento."

Sena se dio cuenta de que tenía que parar aquella conversación como fuera pero, al levantar la cabeza para corregir cualquier malentendido que pudiese estar formándose vio a Kakei, que los miraba con una ceja levantada. Sena se sonrojó aún más.

"¿Has estado en casa de Sena esta mañana? ¿Haciendo qué?"

"Fui para informarle sobre el entrenamiento de hoy".

"Oh", Riku sonrió maliciosamente, "por un momento me ha parecido que algo raro estaba pasando aquí", le guiñó un ojo a Sena.

"No lo entiendo", Shin frunció el ceño, "Si sabías a qué he ido, ¿por qué preguntar?"

Riku se rió, "no hablo de eso".

"Riku-kun, ¿no crees que deberías prestarle más atención a Ishimaru?", preguntó Sena, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que el tema se diese por zanjado.

"¿Uhm?", Riku dio media vuelta para mirar al estudiante a su cargo, que jadeaba cansado con las manos en las rodillas, "lo siento, olvidé que seguías aquí".

Sena le dedicó una mirada crítica a su amigo y su falta de tacto.

"Está bien", respondió Ishimaru, rodeado por un aura de resignación y abatimiento.

"¡Vamos, entonces! Tenemos que entrenar", exclamó Riku, "¡Nos vemos luego, Sena!", gritó mientras se volvía para correr hacia Ishimaru, que intentaba desesperadamente dejarlo atrás sin mucho resultado.

"Sigo sin entender a qué se refería", Shin aún fruncía el ceño cuando Sena se volvió para mirarlo.

"Err... Yo.. no me preocuparía demasiado...", respondió débilmente Sena, con las mejillas aún encendidas.

Shin frunció aún más el ceño, "quizás no deberíamos entrenar".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?", preguntó Sena, sorprendido.

"Has estado muy sonrojado durante la última hora, ¿tienes fiebre?"


	4. 4th Down

Empezar diciendo que este fic **NO** es mío. Su autora es **Makayla**, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su fic al español.

First of all, I do **NOT** own this fic. Its author, **Makayla**, has kindly given her permission to translate it to spanish.

Las notas de la autora: ¡Capítulo cuatro! Regocijáos, al final lo he conseguido. Sin embargo cuánto más avanza la historia menos humor parece haber :(

Con suerte el poco ShinxSena de este capítulo lo compensará ^_^

[...]

De nuevo doy las gracias a todo el que me dejó un comentario, ¡espero veros en la siguiente ronda!

**Disclaimer****:** Si este manga fuese mío muchos personajes se desnudarían repentinamente junto a Mizumachi...

Capítulo 4

A veces Sena deseaba que su vida no fuese tan complicada; acababa de terminar un torneo y ya estaba entrenando para el siguiente. Su cuerpo protestó dolorido mientras volvía a casa, en un agarre débil la bolsa parecía deslizarse peligrosamente de sus manos.

Casi pasó por alto al chico apoyado en las tuberías de drenaje junto al Mini-mart.

"Ah...¿Shin-san?"

"Kobayakawa".

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó Sena algo inseguro, sabía que Shin debía estar entrenando en ese momento y, que él supiese, Shin no solía parar su entrenamiento por nada.

"No puedo continuar."

La respuesta perturbó al runningback, "¿Por qué?", que miró a Shin se arriba a abajo buscando una herida o lesión.

"Un dolor en el tobillo está entorpeciendo mi carrera."

"¿Un dolor? ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?", preguntó Sena.

"En mi experiencia, los esguinces no sangran."

"¿Estás sangrando?"

Como respuesta Shin levantó la parte trasera de su pantalón de chándal para exponer el problema.

"¡Por Dios!", Sena se quedó sin aliento mientras examinaba el problema. La única parte del calcetín que aún quedaba blanca por detrás era una fina franja en la goma de la parte superior; Sena no podía ver el interior de la zapatilla pero estaba seguro de que estaba lleno de sangre.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Cuánto has corrido con esto?", exclamó Sena, demasiado preocupado para prestar atención a la pregunta de Shin.

"Unas dos millas."

"¡Dos millas!, ¿y no has parado antes para ver qué ocurría?"

"Lo hice."

Sena parpadeó, "lo hiciste... ¿y luego seguiste corriendo?"

"Sólo era una ampolla entonces."

"¿No podías volver para ponerte al menos una tirita?"

Esta vez fue Shin quien parpadeó, "...¿Debería haberlo hecho?"

"¿No habías tenido... una rozadura antes?" , preguntó Sena vacilante.

"Normalmente no son tan problemáticas", Shin frunció el ceño, "me compré un nuevo par de zapatillas y creo que no encajan demasiado bien."

"Ya veo...", Sena bajó el tono, "¿tienes...al-alguna tirita?"

"No, volveré para coger una."

"¿Dos millas?" preguntó Sena con los ojos muy abiertos, "¿no hay nada más cerca?"

"No."

"¿Qu-Qué te parece si voy a mi casa para coger una y te la traigo?", sugirió Sena; nada más terminar la oración comenzó a llover otra vez, "... o puedes venir conmigo, a mi madre no le importará..." añadió, rascándose la nuca vergonzosamente.

"Te lo agradecería", respondió Shin, inclinándose en una reverencia educadamente. Shin se apartó de las tuberías y comenzó a andar impasable en dirección a la casa de Sena. "¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó Shin volviéndose con el ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de que Sena no le seguía.

"E-El pie... ¿no te duele?", preguntó Sena, mirando al otro chico con asombro.

"Es soportable."

"Es sólo que... bueno, creo que te dolería menos si sacases un poco el tobillo y apoyases el pie sobre la parte trasera de la zapatilla", Sena sintió que se sonrojaba mientras Shin lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. El linebacker no dijo nada pero en respuesta se inclinó para hacerle caso.

Como sospechaba pudo ver el calcetín cubierto de sangre cuando Shin sacó el pie.

"¿Está mejor así?, preguntó Sena cuando Shin apoyó el tobillo sobre la parte trasera de la zapatilla doblada.

"Sí, gracias".

Sena sonrió tímidamente, "de-deberíamos darnos prisa, antes de que la lluvia se ponga peor".

"Sí", Sena vaciló un instante, casi esperando que Shin fuese a añadir algo más, antes de recordar que era Shin, y que las reglas de comportamiento social no se aplicaban al momento.

Shin arrastró un poco el pie tras él, luego comenzó a caminar normalmente, ya acostumbrado a su nuevo calzado.

"¿Está mejor?", volvió a preguntar, sin nada mejor que añadir.

"Sí."

"Bien..."

"...¿Ha progresado en tu entrenamiento?", preguntó Shin mientras Sena alzaba la mirada con cierta sorpresa hacia él.

"Ah, s-sí, ¿y el tuyo, Shin-san?"

"Adecuadamente, sí."

"Eso está bien", respondió Sena, lamiéndose el labio inferior cuando unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre él, "uhm... me preguntaba... antes dijiste que habías corrido dos millas pero, ¿cuánto sueles correr?".

"Normalmente corro dos millas antes de ir al Instituto por la mañana y otras cinco por la noche."

"Wo-owh... y, ¿y los fines de semana?" preguntó Sena, asombrado.

"Unas diez millas por día."

Sena miró a su rival con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose como un niño de cuatro años que se encuentra primera vez frente a su héroe. Resistió el deseo de sacudir la cabeza con incredulidad.

"¿He dicho algo raro?"

"¡No, no!", exclamó Sena con seridad, "es más bien... ¿cómo sacas tiempo para todo lo demás?, quiero decir, pones tanto empeño en el entrenamiento que.."

"¿Todo lo demás?"

"Como los deberes, el instituto y, y... cosas...", Sena hizo un gesto débil. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría dicho 'y amigos' pero Sena estaba bastante seguro de que la vida social de Shin debía ser miníscula como máximo.

"Todas las tareas pendientes son llevadas a cabo entre las nueve y las diez", respondió Shin.

"¿No estás muy cansado para entonces?"

"Creo que mi resistencia es la adecuada"

"Yo probablemente estaría muerto para entonces", Sena se rió nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la nuca.

"Tu resistencia mejoraría con la repetición".

"Ah, sí pero... yo no tengo ni de lejos la misma determinación que tú para entrenar, Shin-san", Sena bajó la vista con una sonrisa triste de desaprobación dirigida a sí mismo.

"Tal vez no..."

La lluvia crepitaba a su alrededor con fuerza mientras caminaban en silencio, Sena miró al chico más alto a través del flequillo preguntándose si sería adecuado o no formular una pregunta que le había estado rondando desde que caminasen juntos por primera vez.

"¿Ocurre algo?", preguntó Shin al captar las miradas del otro chico.

"Shin-san, ¿por qué te uniste al club de fútbol americano?", preguntó débilmente Sena.

"Porque me lo pidieron", respondió con el mismo gesto imperturbable de siempre.

"¿No te gustaba el fútbol americano antes de eso?"

Shin negó con la cabeza, lanzando una lluvia de gotas sobre sus hombros, "parecía una buena manera de hacerse más fuerte".

"¿Querías ser más fuerte, incluso entonces?"

"Sí."

"Pero..:" Sena se mordió el labio mientras bajaba la vista con curiosidad, "¿Por qué?"

Sena entreabrió los labios con sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que hablaba con Shin de algo que no fuera el fútbol americano, "¿Qué pasó?", presionó, queriendo saber más acerca de su rival.

La pregunta parecía haber cogido por sorpresa a Shin, "yo... yo corría detrás de un coche porque al conductor se le había caído la cartera y... me crucé con un chico. Era más rápido que yo."

Algo se iluminó en la mente de Sena, un recuerdo olvidado. Se distrajo cuando Shin comenzó a hablar de nuevo, "creo que volvía a casa de la escuela".

"¿Corriste tras un coche sólo para devolverle la cartera al conductor?", Sena se mordió el labio para contener las ganas de decir 'awww...' y preguntándose si haber sido amigo de Mamori durante tanto tiempo no habría afectado a su cerebro.

"Sí."

"Eso fue muy.. ", dulce, "...amable".

"¿No habrías hecho lo mismo?"

"Ah, bueno, probablemente", Sena se rió en silencio y volvió a rascarse la nuca con humildad.

"Esta es tu casa, ¿no?" dijo Shin, quedándose quieto bajo el umbral de madera.

"Sí", respondió Sena, sonrió débilmente intentando disimular que no se había dado cuenta y de que había pretendido seguir andando, guió al otro chico a través del jardín.

La calidez y el aire seco de su casa envolvió a Sena como una manta y fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cuánto se había mojado. Se quitó los calcetines empapados mientras su madre lo saludaba desde la sala de estar.

"Hola mamá, uhm.. mamá, ¿aún tenemos tiritas?"

"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿te has hecho daño en el entrenamiento?", preguntó ella, y Sena pudo escuchar el sonido de su madre al levantarse y cruzar la sala de estar con la televisión de fondo puesta en una de las telenovelas preferidas de su madre.

"Ah, no, no he sido yo. Uhm, Shin-san tiene una ampolla muy fea y me preguntaba si..." Sena se calló cuando su madre apareció en la puerta frente a ellos.

"¡Miráos, empapados hasta los huesos! Tienes que quitarte esa ropa antes de que pilles un resfriado", exclamó su madre mientras cogía el abrigo de Sena.

"¡Mamá!", Sena se escapó de su agarre con un ligero sonrojo asomando a las mejillas, "ahora mismo lo hago, pero primero necesito tiritas", siguió a su madre hasta la cocina y abrió el cajón con el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras escuchaba a su madre preguntar porqué Shin necesitaba tiritas. Sena volvió cuando Shin respondía a la pregunta de su madre.

"Una ampolla se formó mientras corría"

"Erhm... la tengo", interrumpió Sena mientras sostenía el rectángulo blanco.

"Os lo dejo a vosotros, quiero saber qué ocurre entre Yuki y Tsugumi", la madre de Sena desapareció por la puerta de la sala de estar y Sena volvió la vista hacia Shin.

"Uhm, creo que deberías limpiar la herida antes de ponerte esto", dijo, sosteniendo la tirita con el pulgar y el índice, "puedes usar nuestro baño, si quieres..."

"Gracias", respondió Shin con una pequeña reverencia.

"E-es por aquí", Sena guió al chico escaleras arriba y le señaló la puerta frente a ellos, "ese es el baño, mi habitación está justo ahí", señaló la puerta de al lado, "si me necesitas". Sostuvo la tirita y Shin la cogió con cuidado.

"Gracias", repitió Shin antes de entrar en el baño.

Sena se revolvió en la ropa húmeda, haciendo un gesto cuando ésta se adhería desagradablemente a su piel, fue rápidamente hasta la habitación para cambiarse. Se estaba poniendo una camiseta de manga corta cuando Shin entró en su habitación.

"Se ha roto", declaró el chico más alto, Sena se quedó mirando los trozos de tirita en la mano de Shin y se dio cuenta de que debería haberlo visto venir.

"Ah, está bien; aún tenemos más", Sena sonrió débilmente antes de darse cuenta de que Shin aún estaba mojado, la sudadera empapada sobre sus marcados hombros goteaba. De mala gana, porque Sena no quería volver a aquel tema de conversación, se acercó hasta coger la sudadera al otro lado de la cama y se la tendió a Shin, "er... bueno, deberías cambiarte y esto es tuyo de todas formas, viendo que la que llevas está tan mojada...", su tono era vago, un tinte rosa cubrió lentamente sus mejillas.

"Gracias", respondió Shin, cogiendo la sudadera con un largo brazo.

"Voy a por otra tirita", dijo Sena e intentó parecer lo más indiferente posible cuando corrió a refugiarse en la cocina. Cogió varias tiritas esta vez -sólo por si acaso- y para cuando volvió a la habitación Shin ya se había puesto su antigua sudadera, la nueva goteaba desde su mano, de pie en el mismo lugar en que Sena lo había dejado.

"Toma", Sena le tendió las nuevas tiritas, "er, ¿quieres que ponga esto en el radiador?" preguntó Sena, señalando el bulto de tela empapado en la mano de Shin.

"Sí, por favor", Sena sonrió y rápidamente cogió la sudadera, alisándola sobre el radiador, "esta se ha roto también", escuchó segundos después. Se dio la vuelta para ver a Shin inclinado sobre una rodilla y frunciendo el ceño a las dos trozos separados de material en sus manos.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?" la pregunta salió de entre sus labios antes de que su cerebro realmente la hubiese analizado y Sena se volvió a sonrojar dándose la vuelta para alisar la sudadera de Shin, que ya estaba completamente estirada sobre el radiador.

"Eso... sería de ayuda", respondió finalmente Shin. Sena parpadeó sorprendido y se giró para mirarlo otra vez. Shin sostuvo su mirada impasible y de repente Sena se vio dividido por el deseo de acercarse y de querer retroceder a la vez.

Shin le tendió otra tirita y Sena se acercó para cogerla con cuidado; el aire se impregnó con el olor de Shin y esto hizo a Sena sentirse mucho más cómodo después de semanas conciliando el sueño gracias a él.

El runningback se agachó y quitó el plástico adhesivo a la tirita con unas manos sorpresivamente seguras, "tendrás que levantar el pantalón", murmuró suavemente y Shin obedeció, la tela mojada emitió un sonido silbante cuando lo hizo.

Sena se inclinó aún más cuando colocó la tirita sobre la fea herida en el tobillo del linebacker y presionó suavemente el adhesivo contra su piel. "Ya está", Sena volvió a respirar cuando se alejó del calor corporal de Shin.

"Gracias".

"De nada".

Un silencio incómodo se extendió sobre ellos, aún inclinados, cuando Sena quedó atrapado en la mirada penetrante de Shin a pocas pulgadas de distancia entre ellos; sintió la respiración del otro acariciar sus mejillas y jugar perezosamente con su pelo justo antes de que el linebacker se pusiese en pie bruscamente, "Debería irme".

"Oh, claro, sí", respondió Sena, asistiendo mientras se levantaba, "pero no deberías correr más por hoy", le advirtió.

Shin frunció el ceño aún sosteniendo su mirada, a medio camino entre la confusión y el disgusto, "¿por qué no?"

Sena tartamudeó, sonrojándose, "Po-porque tu a-ampoya necesitará ti-tiempo para para curarse, así que no-no deberías empe-peorla y, uhm..."

"Ya veo", Shin parecía ciertamente perturbado con el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, "... Entonces tendré que hacer cuatro horas extra de natación para compensarlo".

Sena sintió ganas de sonreír ante el comentario, "Es-está bien. Uhm, deberías coger tu sudadera, no quieres olvidártela otra vez..", caminó hasta el radiador, dándose cuenta de que no había tenido mucho sentido ponerla allí en primer lugar. No se había secado, aún seguía húmeda pero caliente.

"Gracias", Shin volvió a dedicarle un reverencia a Sena, que volvió a sonrojarse por milésima vez ese día.

"No, no, no ha sido nada", respondió, cruzando una mano sobre la otra para acentuar sus palabras, "no me importa ayudar a los demás", Sena sonrió tímidamente y desvió la mirada, sus ojos captaron la lluvia cayendo fuertemente en el exterior, "eh... ¿quieres que te preste un paragüas para volver a casa?"

"No, estaré bien, gracias".

"Uhm, ok, entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta".

"Gracias", Sena sonrió de vuelta, deseando que el chico se hubiese quedado más; había algo en su simplicidad que lo convertía en una compañía agradable.

Sena volvió a guiar al chico escaleras abajo, hasta el porche, entonces cruzó los brazos algo avergonzado al ver cómo se ponía las zapatillas. "Yo..erh... buena suerte en tu entrenamiento, Shin-san", dijo Sena mientras el otro abría la puerta.

Shin se giró para mirarlo, "Igualmente", respondió Shin volviendo a inclinarse educadamente. Sena se apresuró a hacer lo mismo y se enderezó rápidamente, casi perdiendo de vista a Shin a través de la puerta.

"¡Hasta otra, Shin-san!" Gritó Sena, a través de la lluvia mientras Shin abría la puertecilla de su jardín; no dijo nada pero se giró para mirarlo mientras la cerraba y Sena tuvo que sonreír cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

"¿Ya se ha ido Shin-san?", preguntó la madre de Sena con tono suave, distrayéndo su atención de lo que ocurría en el exterior.

"Sí, sólo necesitaba una tirita", respondió Sena mientras cerraba la puerta al horrible temporal y una sudadera azul.

"Oh", Sena esperó para ver si tenía algo más que decir pero parecía volver a estar absorta en su telenovela.

El joven jugador de fútbol bostezó perezosamente mientras subía las escaleras. Cuando entró en su habitación volvió a familiarizarse con el olor del césped artificial, un sútil retazo a transpiración y el fuerte almizcle proveniente del exceso de testosterona. Se mordió el labio mientras el sentimiento adormecía sus extremidades, todas las sensaciones que parecían haber desaparecido con Shin volvieron con toda su fuerza. Sena se dejó caer en un lado de la cama, quitándose distraídamente los calcetines con los pies mientras se volvía.

'Voy a apestar por la mañana', pensó mientras entraba en la cama, 'con todos los partidos que hemos ganado Hiruma debería haber puesto un vestuario con duchas. Estoy demasiado cansado para ducharme ahora'. Entonces Sena tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que Hiruma era el culpable de la mayor parte de sus problemas aquellos días.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Sena gruñó a la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana. El sol, maldita sea. Volvió a gruñir mientras recordaba que el entrenamiento matutino ya habría empezado.

A regañadientes el runninback levantó la vista hasta su reloj-alarma y el alivio lo inundó como una ducha fría en un día de calor. Aún le quedaba media hora.

Sena salió de entre las sábanas con determinación y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el uniforme. Con cierto recelo se olió a sí mismo e inmediatamente se apartó con desagrado. Quitándose la camiseta Sena se dirigió al baño, aunque no llegó a entrar.

"¿Sena? ¡ES PARA TÍ!"

Sena parpadeó sorprendido y miró escaleras abajo; ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta era lo que le había despertado. "¿ES MONTA?", gritó en respuesta a su madre.

"NO, ES SHIN-SAN, ¡DICE QUE TIENE ALGO QUE DEVOLVERTE!"

Sena frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en qué era lo que Shin quería devolverle teniendo en cuenta que ya le había devuelto su sudadera el día anterior, "YA VOY", Sena bajó rápidamente las escaleras, poniéndose la camiseta.

"Aquí está", oyó decir a su madre antes de que se diese la vuelta para sonreírle, "buenos días".

"Buenos días, mamá", repitió Sena.

"Espero verte pronto, Shin-san", añadió la mujer antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina.

"Ah, Shin-san, no tenías que traerme la sudadera, es tuya", dijo Sena al ver el revoltijo de tela azul en la mano de Shin.

"A mí ya no me sirve", respondió Shin, "tendría más utilidad aquí". Le tendió la sudadera y Sena la cogió sabiendo que sería inútil el rechazarla.

"Gracias", dijo suavemente, "¿tienes mejor el pie?"

"Ya no me duele como antes", respondió Shin con una pequeña reverencia, "ahora debo continuar. Nos veremos pronto, Kobayakawa."

"Haha, problabemente, sí", Sena volvió a rascarse la nuca mientras se reía tímidamente, "hasta luego, Shin-san."

El otro volvió a inclinarse ligeramente y Sena imitó el gesto antes de que Shin se diese la vuelta y desapareciese tras la puertecilla del jardín. Sus ojos se detuvieron durante unos segundos en el linebacker antes de cerrar la puerta y fruncir el ceño a la sudadera en sus manos. Aunque parecía la misma sudadera Sena comprobó la etiqueta del interior del cuello, estaba claro que era la misma marca; pero había algo en el tacto que hizo a Sena sospechar.

"¿Sena? ¿Estás bien?", Sena levantó la vista para ver a su padre en lo alto de las escaleras.

"Sí, claro, ¿por qué no debería estarlo?"

El padre de Sena se encogió de hombros y bajó las escaleras, "¿Vas a salir hoy?"

"¡Oh-!" Sena volvió la cabeza hacia el reloj que descansaba en la mesilla de la entrada, "¡tengo que irme!", respondió con horror. Saltó escaleras arriba para meterse en la ducha sabiendo que sólo tenía quince minutos para limpiar, cambiarse y correr hasta el instituto, sabiendo que nunca lo conseguiría.


	5. 5th Down

Empezar diciendo que este fic **NO** es mío. Su autora es **Makayla**, que muy amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducir su fic al español.

First of all, I do **NOT** own this fic. Its author, **Makayla**, has kindly given her permission to translate it to spanish.

**A****/****T**: Sé que dije que estaría para el Viernes a mucha gente pero he tenido menos tiempo del que creía que tendría, durante la tarde y el sábado estuve en Lancaster (tres horas conduciendo D: A Makayla no le gustan los coches cuando está de resaca.)

Así pues, lo siento, de verdad, ¡lo siento!, Bueno, al menos lo estoy subiendo ahora ^_^, en vez de hacer el trabajo de arte que debo entregar mañana ¬_¬

En mi opinión el último capítulo fue terrible T_T, mientras lo escribía casi lloro. He intentado arreglarlo y, gracias a Dios, algunas de las líneas ya tienen sentido; sin embargo mi objetivo aquí, con este último capítulo, es mejorarlo considerablemente y disculparme por las frases estúpidas del cuarto capítulo.

Y sí, acabo de decir último capítulo. No creía que fuese a terminarlo tan pronto pero los pobres personajes ya han tenido suficiente, se niegan a continuar.

El final se acerca y quiero dar las gracias a toda la gente que alguna vez comentó. He escrito este capítulo para todos vosotros porque la verdad es que sin vosotros no habría tenido la motivación suficiente para llegar hasta aquí.

[...]

Y, por última vez, el **disclaimer**:

**Eyeshield**** 21 ****no****pertenece****a****Makayla****y****sus****personajes****lo****celebran****regularmente****. **

**Aviso**: Este capítulo contiene un par de spoilers sobre la copa del Mundo.

N/T: Mañana tengo un parcial de Química y se supone que debía subir esto mañana pero... No podrá ser así es que prefiero adelantarlo a atrasarlo.

Ha sido un gran placer traducir este fic, es sencillo pero realmente bonito. No mucho más que añadir. Cómo ha escrito Makayla, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.

The Eleventh

Capítulo 5

El rostro joven lo miraba con verdadero brillo en los ojos y Sena se sintió impotente.

"Así que, ¿nos ayudarás con el concurso de comida?" había preguntado Chuubou y Sena ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado- al menos ahora sabía porqué los americanos lo llamaban 'super size'.

El runningback se escabuyó imperceptiblemente escaleras arriba, con una mano en el estómago como para detener el contenido si intentaba volver a salir.

Lo primero que hizo Sena al entrar en los vestuarios del equipo japonés fue buscar a Monta. Sin embargo el joven receptor estaba ocupado en una especie de monólogo con Taka. Normalmente Sena habría tirado de la camiseta del chico para que dejase a Hounjou en paz pero, por una vez, el genio de las recepciones parecía estar prestando atención. Mordiéndose el labio Sena miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna cara amigable pero todos parecían haberse esfumado.

En un rincón Hiruma y Kid discutían sobre unas fotos y unos bocetos de las jugadas americanas, a su lado estaba Tetsuma, tan regio como siempre, siguiendo la conversación con los ojos. Cerca estaba Agon, tirado en uno de los sofás, debía estar durmiendo porque Ikkyu se había encaramado a uno de los lados investigando curiosamente cómo era posible que le hubiese vuelto a crecer el pelo mientras que Yamabushi trasteaba a su lado.

Marco y Gaou estaban en otro rincón de la habitación, aparentemente contentos de estar rodeados de su propia y feroz atmósfera, el pequeño de los dos acababa de entablar conversación con Yamato y Sakuraba, que escuchaba absorto sentado en una silla algo alejado de ellos. Sena se vio tentado a acercarse a estos últimos si no hubiese sido por la escalofriante sonrisa que cruzó el rostro de Gaou, al parecer su batalla con Don había, de alguna forma, incrementado considerablemente sus ansias de sangre.

Casi pasó por alto la presencia de Shin, sentado silenciosamente en un rincón oscuro con una expresión inteligible bajo los focos de luz que proyectaban alargadas sombras en su expresión. La seria línea que formaban sus labios y la impasible profundidad de su mirada ponían tan nervioso a Sena como la sonrisa de Gaou pero, por alguna extraña razón, en comparación con los demás Sena encontró en este gesto algo parecido a una bienvenida. Cruzó la habitación para sentarse a su lado.

"Kobayakawa."

"Shin-san", Sena estiró las piernas, colocando una de ellas sobre los cojines del enorme sillón con la esperanza de entrar en caliente más rápido, "¿no sueles entrenar después de cenar?"

"Quiero empezar la digestión ante de continuar con mi entrenamiento".

"Oh", hubo una pausa vacía y Sena intentó llenar el silencio, "¿bajarás al gimnasio?"

"Durante dos horas; entonces correré una milla para relajar el cuerpo e irme a la cama", Sena se preguntó cómo, tras un día de entrenamiento intensivo, el cuerpo del otro podía estar de alguna forma que no fuese "relajado". Sin embargo Sena pensó, cuando un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, que hacer algo de ejercicio le vendría bien para entrar en calor.

"¿Tienes frio?", preguntó Shin.

"Estoy bien", contestó Sena con una sonrisa. "Es sólo que en el comedor hacía mucho calor y necesito acostumbrarme".

Shin frunció el ceño antes pasarse la sudadera por encima de la cabeza, golpeando a Sena con un terrible sentimiento de deja vù; aunque por suerte esta vez no estaban atrapados en medio de una tormenta. "Toma", dijo Shin mientras le tendía la sudadera.

"G-gracias pero, ya, ya llevo una sudadera...", respondió Sena con tono de disculpa, inclinando la cabeza educadamente.

"No me había dado cuenta", dijo Shin con honestidad, pero no retiró la mano.

"Pero... no tienes que volver a prestármela, Shin-san", protestó débilmente Sena.

"Si tu sudadera es suficiente, ¿por qué te pones la mía para dormir?"

Sena casi se ahoga, sus mejillas se pusieron rojísimas de vergüenza, "e-eeso es.. po-porque.. ¡es más grande!" exclamó, el sonrojo subió hasta los pómulos y cubrió su nariz mientras recordaba todas las veces que se había dormido hundiendo la nariz en la tela de la susodicha sudadera.

"Por eso mismo mi sudadera te es más útil en este momento", respondió Shin con lógica.

"Ah...", respondió Sena, incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. Shin esperó pacientemente y no tuvo que esperar mucho más hasta que Sena se rindió y cogió la sudadera con un débil "gracias". La sostuvo entre sus manos un poco antes de ponérsela sobre el regazo como una manta improvisada. Sus piernas agradecieron el calor que desprendía la tela.

"Ya estoy preparado para continuar mi entrenamiento", respondió bruscamente Shin, y Sena levantó la vista sorprendido viendo como el chico se inclinaba ligeramente en una reverencia, "te veré más tarde".

"Ah-s-s-í,", respondió Sena, sorprendido ante la repentina despedida del chico, que ya se había marchado. Dejándolo rodeado de un Gaou sediento de sangre, un Agon casi despierto y malhumorado, y un aterradoramente satisfecho Hiruma que limpiaba sus armas. Sena volvió la vista nerviosamente y captó un deje divertido en Yamato, que miraba fijamente la sudadera de Shin con una ceja levantada.

Sena se sonrojó mientras Sakuraba seguía la mirada de Yamato, dedicándole una expresión desconcertada, "¿Shin te ha dejado su sudadera?"

"S-sí. Tenía frío."

"¿En serio? Shin no suele prestar atención a nada que no sea el fútbol americano", Sakuraba sonrió y por alguna razón las palabras del receptor le hicieron sonrojarse aún más.

"Sí, la ignorancia de tu linebacker es uno de sus defectos más obvios," comentó suavemente Marco.

"No es ignorancia..", comentó Sakuraba, "es más bien que... elige prestar atención sólo a lo que él considera importante."

"Claramente la salud de Sena-kun debe ser algo que él considera importante", se burló Yamato con una sonrisa que se extendía como el sonrojo de Sena hasta las orejas y el cuello.

"Supongo", comentó Sakuraba con una sonrisa.

"C-creo que me voy a la cama," declaró Sena, levantándose con el rostro aún ardiendo de vergüenza.

"¿No vas a devolverle su sudadera primero?", preguntó inocentemente Yamato y la mano de Sena apretó la tela sobrante por instinto.

"Ah, sí, bajaré ahora y, erhm..."

"Hasta luego, Sena-kun", terminó Yamato por él. Aún sonriendo.

"S-sí...", el chico se inclinó respetuosamente antes de salir a toda prisa tras Shin.

El gimnasio estaba sólo un par de puertas más abajo de la sala de reunión así que nada más salir al pasillo ya escuchaba el suave tintineo de las pesas, que aumentaron su intensidad conforme Sena se acercó con los pies descalzos. Como la puerta era de cristal Sena pudo ver a Shin antes de que éste se diese cuenta de que estaba allí. Mientras pasaba desapercibido pensó en si debería entrar sin hacer ruido, dejar a un lado la sudadera y luego marcharse rápidamente, pero entonces Shin levantó la vista, pillándolo con las manos en la masa. El runningback sonrió débilmente antes de empujar la puerta.

Genial, aún no había entrado en la habitación y ya estaba quedando en ridículo otra vez. Sena suspiró cruzando el umbral, la puerta se abrió silenciosamente y él entró. Tuvo un escalofrío por culpa del aire acondicionado, se le puso la piel de gallina.

"Me voy a la cama", empezó dejando la sudadera sobre la mesa, " así que he pensado que quizás, ya sabes, querías esto de vuelta".

Shin levantó sus antebrazos a la vez, las venas recorrían su piel como signo inequívoco de su esfuerzo "gracias pero no la necesito".

"Pero-" Sena casi protestó pero se detuvo al ver como el linebacker comenzaba a sudar imperceptiblemente. El chico había renunciado a la camiseta, posiblemente porque sabía que se iba a estropear en cuestión de minutos, y Sena se mordió el labio mientras admiraba una de las estructuras musculares más definidas que jamás había visto.

"¿No te ibas a la cama?", preguntó Shin tras uno o dos minutos de silencio, Sena se sobresaltó, apartando la mirada del ritmo firme y constante del levantamiento de pesas de Shin.

"Ah, sí pero..." Sena se relamió inconsciente, "erh, estaba... quiero decir... ¿cuánto pesa eso?"

"120 kilogramos".

Sena entreabrió los labios con asombro mientras intentaba comprender cómo un hombre podía levantar dos veces su peso utilizando sólo los músculos de sus pectorales. Se preguntó, por un breve y preocupante instante, si Shin le devolvería la pregunta. No sería capaz de permanecer mucho tiempo allí tras admitir que sólo podía levantar 20 kilogramos - pero gracias a Dios el linebacker no dijo nada.

"¿Podrías... podrías levantar más?, preguntó curioso.

Shin le lanzó una mirada y Sena pensó que, por un segundo, había creído ver cierta diversión en los ojos del chico. "Sí, pero sería incapaz de levantarlo durante el tiempo necesario".

Sena se mordió el labio y ya estaba formulando una nueva pregunta, "¿Cuánto?".

"No lo sé; hace tiempo que no lo intento, la última vez fueron 140 kilos".

Sena se estremeció cuando una brisa de deslizó por la ventana abierta a sólo unos metros delante de él y miró hacia abajo, donde aún tenía agarrada la sudadera.

"¿Vas a quedarte?", preguntó Shin, sus brazos aún subían y bajaban constantemente, Sena le miró, sorprendido al darse cuenta de que quería hacerlo.

"Sí.", respondió en voz baja.

"Entonces deberías ponerte eso", Shin no necesitó aclarar qué era 'eso'.

Sena recogió lentamente la sudadera y contemplándola durante un segundo se la pasó por la cabeza con un suspiro; incluso con toda la ropa que tenía debajo la sudadera seguía quedándole enorme.

"¿Cómo es posible que siempre termine robándote la ropa?" preguntó Sena mientras deslizaba las manos dentro del bolsillo de la sudadera.

"No es robar si te lo han ofrecido".

"¿Por qué me la ofreces?", preguntó Sena en voz baja.

Shin lo miró, pero en lugar de responder simplemente volvió la vista al frente. Sena frunció el ceño, bajando la vista avergonzado y apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Se acurrucó en la sudadera y su nariz captó rápidamente el olor de Shin, preguntándose cuándo aquél olor había dejado de recordarle a la emoción del fútbol para pasar a ser simplemente... Agradable.

"¿Estoy equivocado al pensar que es lo que debo hacer?", respondió Shin de repente, Sena levantó la vista sorprendido.

"¿Lo que debes... hacer?".

"Para terminar con el sufrimiento de alguien". Sena no pudo evitar pensar que Shin estaba siendo un poco dramático.

"Bueno, sí, supongo..." empezó, pero desafortunadamente no pudo pensar en nada más que añadir y simplemente se dedicó a juguetear distraídamente con las mangas de la sudadera. El silencio llenó la habitación, sólo roto por el constante tintineo de las pesas. Sena volvió a bajar la vista hacia la sudadera azul, sus dedos se libraron de la tela para jugar con un extremo deshilachado, desgastado.

De repente Shin paró y Sena levantó la vista para ver qué estaba haciendo. Shin captó su mirada, fruncía el ceño como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de conclusión de la que no estaba realmente seguro. Incluso así su expresión era de determinación. "Me gusta cómo huele cuando me la devuelves".

Sena abrió los ojos hasta simular uno de los platos que le habían obligado a comer durante la cena y un intenso rubor se extendió por sus mejillas hasta sentir un acaloramiento general.

Shin no apartó la vista de él.

Sena intentó decir algo pero se había quedado tan en blanco como si hubiese ganado la Christmas Bowl otra vez.

"Me disculpo si te he ofendido", continuó Shin, levantándose del asiento de cuero para caminar hacia otro y entrenar las piernas. Sena lo seguía con la mirada, ausente, observando cómo dejaba a un lado los 120 kilogramos; sus músculos se contraían y se relajaban bajo los pantalones de chándal mientras Sena no podía apartar la vista de ellos.

"Kobayakawa", Sena apartó la mirada y se encontró frente a una oscura y penetrante mirada de nuevo.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te he ofendido?" preguntó Shin, con algo similiar a la curiosidad tiñendo su tono.

"¿Qué? ¡No!, No, Yo... er.-... Sólo.. estaba sorprendido.." Sena se apagó en un susurro.

"Ya veo", y fue Shin quien rompió el contacto visual, mirando hacia delante como sus piernas subían y bajaban sin parar, Sena se perdió desde su pecho al descubierto hasta sus extremidades más largas. Shin estaba sudando, los pantalones de chándal eran finos y se adherían a la piel haciendo que fuese ridículamente fácil ver los músculos moverse bajo ellos, "¿Quieres entrenar?".

Sena se sobresaltó cuando la voz de Shin interrumpió su admiración por el entrenamiento del otro, alzó la mirada abriendo los ojos, "¿eh?".

"Me estabas mirando, me preguntaba si querías entrenar"

Sena entreabrió los labios mientras volvía a sonrojarse con fuerza, "ah, no, yo, no, estoy bien, gracias".

"Entonces... ¿Debo pensar que hay otras razones para que me mires?" Shin volvió la cabeza, sus ojos encontraron fácilmente los de Sena, atrapándolos.

"Uh-", Sena tragó saliva y se relamió mientras observaba a Shin moverse a cámara lenta y parar por completo su entrenamiento, haciendo sentir a Sena terriblemente incómodo.

"Takami me ha dicho que muchos hombres me miran porque están celosos" empezó lentamente Shin como si no terminase de entender exactamente el por qué, "pero no creo que eso esté en tu naturaleza".

"Erhm..." Sena apretó los labios con un gesto indeciso.

"... Lo siento si mis anteriores palabras te han hecho sentir incómodo. No me ofendería si quisieses marcharte", dijo finalmente Shin, frunciendo el ceño. Inmediatamente pareció contento con el resultado de sus palabras porque volvió a entrenar de nuevo.

Sena volvió a mirarlo.

"Yo no... no..." Sena se peleó con lo que intentaba explicar y sintió la mirada curiosa de Shin sobre él, apartó la mirada para poder pensar con claridad, "no quiero irme", admitió finalmente, mirando de reojo al chico más alto.

"Ya veo", repitió Shin.

El ruido de las pesas volvió a llenar el silencio entre ellos y Sena reunió el valor suficiente para decir lo que quería decir, "...Yo...", Sena volvió a apartar la mirada cuando Shin lo miró, ".. A mí también me gusta. El olor, quiero decir... tu olor, supongo." La sangre se arremolinó entorno a sus mejillas, tan caliente que bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus propios dedos e intentando esconder su sonrojo con el flequillo.

"...Eso... está bien".

El sonido de las pesas continuó y Sena se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo secretamente tras su pelo. Algo acababa de ocurrir, no estaba seguro de qué pero parecía ser bueno para él y Sena se preguntó si eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que decidió quedarse. "Creo... Creo que me iré ya a la cama", decidió Sena, levantándose poco a poco del suelo, "buenas noches, Shin-san", dijo mientras se volvía para marcharse.

"Sena." El tono íntimo con que susurró su nombre hizo a Sena paralizarse en el sitio "Mi nombre es Seijuuro."

Sena se giró lentamente, tragando saliva mientras Shin dejaba de moverse (otra vez, ¿cuántas veces lo había hecho ya?) "...B-buenas noches, S-Seijuuro-kun", murmuró.

Vio al chico levantarse de la silla y acercarse con un nudo extraño en el estómago. No era miedo, tampoco nerviosismo, era algo como... anticipación; era como esos minutos justo antes de un partido en que simplemente esperas a que digan tu nombre para salir al campo.

Shin se detuvo delante del runningback, a menos de un pie de distancia, con su pecho desnudo al nivel de los ojos. "Creo que la costumbre dicta que te pida salir conmigo", su voz profunda retumbó en la columna vertebral de Sena como un terremoto haciendo un desastre de sus nervios, Sena parpadeó mirando hacia arriba para captar su mirada. "Y si accedes, besarte."

Hubo un instante de silencio donde Sena intentó recordar cómo funcionaban sus cuerdas vocales antes de que pudiese balbucear una respuesta, "¿V-vas a pedírmelo?".

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" Shin ladeó la cabeza seriamente de una forma que Sena encontró realmente adorable y tuvo que morderse el labio para contener una sonrisa.

"Si no me lo pides, ¿cómo voy a decir que sí?", preguntó sintiendo cómo su corazón latía más rápido en su pecho.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sena?"

"Sí", levantó instintivamente la cabeza cuando Shin se inclinó hacia delante para juntar sus labios. Fue un beso duro y fuerte pero... ¿cuándo había sido Shin otra cosa?

El beso fue realmente fugaz, duró menos de un minuto, pero cuando se separaron Sena jadeó en voz baja a sólo unos pocos centímetros de la boca de Shin sintiendo que podían haber pasado horas y no se habría dado cuenta. Tiró de él hacia abajo otra vez rodeando sus anchos hombros en un abrazo delgado y volvió a unir sus labios mientras besaba suavemente su labio inferior. Sintió las manos de Shin acercarlo más a su cuerpo (no habría podido decir cuándo habían llegado las manos del otro a rodear su cintura) y el linebacker besó su labio superior con la misma actitud de seriedad con que lo hacía todo.

Cuando volvieron a separarse Shin fruncía el ceño "me siento como si no fuese a entrenar nada si te quedas". Comentó con tono triste y Sena le devolvió una mirada llena de una extraña alegría mientras Shin le daba vueltas al asunto. Siempre se había puesto muy nervioso cuando Shin estaba cerca, pero ahora... Sena se preguntaba si el nerviosismo no había sido otra cosa durante todo ese tiempo.

"¿Qué te parece si ahora me voy y mañana por la mañana corremos juntos?", propuso, liberando a Shin de su abrazo y dejando que sus manos se deslizasen por los biceps desnudos de forma alentadora.

El surco en la frente de su captor se profundizó aún más pero, lentamente, liberó a Sena de su inquebrantable abrazo, "Eso me gustaría".

Sena sonrió tímidamente mientras se alejaba, su cuerpo protestaba por ser separado de una fuente de calor como aquella mientras intentaba re-ajustarse a la temperatura de la fría habitación. Jugó distraídamente con el final de la sudadera de Shin antes de darse cuenta de que había ido allí a devolvérsela. Si volvía llevándola puesta... bueno, prefería no saber qué ocurriría. Se la quitó con rapidez ante un sorprendido Shin.

"Tráemela mañana", sugirió Sena.

Shin cogió la prenda lentamente, asintió y se pasó la sudadera por encima de la cabeza. Sena parpadeó un poco sorprendido, sonrojándose.

"Te veré mañana a las seis", declaró Shin y la mente cansada de Sena tuvo su propio sobresalto.

"¿Mejor a las siete?", preguntó con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Shin parpadeó pero asintió inmediatamente, "si te viene mejor".

"Gracias", Sena frotó el pie contra la moqueta bajo él, "erm...", se adelantó y rápidamente se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Shin, "buenas noches, Sh-Seijuurou-kun."

"Buenas noches Sena", Shin puso una mano en su mejilla con cierta inseguridad y le dio un beso en la frente. El gesto hizo estragos con el estómago de Sena.

"Hasta mañana", prometió Sena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta de cristal .

"Hasta mañana", Shin volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente y Sena le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa divertida mientras abría la puerta.

"¡Buenas noches!"

"Buenas noches".

Sena se mordió el labio cuando la puerta se cerró tras él y se encontró con la mirada atenta de Shin. Sena le sonrió tímidamente antes de obligarse a sí mismo a marcharse. Cuando dejó el gimnasio atrás (y el tintineo de las pesas comenzó de nuevo), no pudo más que sonreír de oreja a oreja, incluso cuando escuchó a Chuubou, Kurita y Komusubi volviendo del comedor.

"¡Sena-senpai! ¡Hemos ganado!", proclamó Chuubou nada más verlo.

Sena dejó que su sonrisa se hiciese más grande, agradecido por tener una excusa para hacerlo, "¡genial!", respondió con más entuasiasmo del que realmente sentía por el hecho en sí. Dejó que Chuubou le contase todo lo que se había perdido mientras lo arrastraban de nuevo a la sala de reunión del equipo.

"¿Vas a quedarte, Sena-senpai?", preguntó Chuubou con ojos brillantes.

"Oh, no. Yo uh- Tengo entrenamiento mañana; necesito levantarme temprano". Sena sintió que el sonrojo acudía de nuevo a sus mejillas al pensar con quién iba a entrenar y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Yamato se había dado cuenta de todo. "Bien, pues me voy a la cama. Síp. Hasta mañana, ¿eh?", continuó rápidamente, su sonrojo sólo aumentaba bajo el escrutinio ajeno.

"Ah, sí , claro", contestó Chuubou, "uh... Sena-senpai, ¿estás bien?".

"Síp, bien, bien, ¡hasta mañana!"

"Sí..." Chuubou no parecía demasiado convencido y dos miradas atentas siguieron a Sena conforme éste subía las escaleras; una extremadamente divertida y la otra extremadamente confusa. Aquello tampoco ayudó a que disminuyera el sonrojo de Sena, pero conforme el runningback se resguardó en la tranquilidad de su habitación compartida con Monta sus mejillas encendidas dejaron de tener importancia. Aún percibía el olor de Shin en su ropa, en su piel, mientras se metía en la cama, no se quitó nada para poder quedarse dormido con aquél aroma a su alrededor.

En realidad, pensó Sena mientras caía en la inconsciencia del sueño, debería venderlo a alguna empresa de perfumería como una cura para el insomnio; haría millones.

**Omake**

Sakuraba: ¿Soy yo o Shin está sonriendo?

Takami: ¿De qué estás hablando? (dándose la vuelta) Shin nunca...

Sakuraba: ¡Mira, está sonriendo!

Takami: Estoy seguro de que existe una explicación perfectamente racional para esto.

Sakuraba: Creo que sé lo que ha ocurrido (sonríe de forma satisfecha).

Takami: (entrecierra la mirada), ¿qué has hecho?

Sakuraba: ¡Nada!

Takami: …

Sakuraba: Bueno, puede que le haya prestado algún que otro shoujou-manga, pero sólo unos pocos, ¡lo juro!

Takami: Le has dado... shoujou-manga...

Sakuraba: Sólo unos pocos, para, ya sabes, enseñarle el camino. Hay un montón de chicas detrás de él pero nunca ha tenido novia. Pensé, bueno, que eso le ayudaría a entender un poco … 'el sique femenino' o... o algo así.

Takami: (sonríe) Siento estallar tu burbuja Sakuraba, pero a Shin no le interesan las chicas. Aunque creo que acabas de explicar porqué Sena estaba tan sonrojado cuando se fue antes.

N/A: Sí, Takami ha aparecido justo al final para el omake. Está un poco molesto porque hasta Ishimaru ha salido antes que él pero quizás podrías animarlo con uno o dos reviews alabando sus esfuerzos xD.

Error de la semana: "mientras se arrastraba hasta su futon"- no tienen futones, querida, están en América...

¿Recordáis cuando Sena sospechaba de la sudadera que Shin le dio al final del cuarto capítulo? ¡Galletas para el que adivine que está ocurriendo! xD

(N/T: Shin le da una sudadera nueva pero idéntica a la anterior para quedarse con la que tiene el olor de Sena y conseguir otra.)

De todas formas, espero que hayáis disfrutado la pequeña travesura de Shin y su relación con Sena tanto como yo lo he hecho. Ha sido un buen entretenimiento entre clase y clase xD

Recordad la moraleja de la historia; olvidarse el paragüas puede ayudarte a cruzarte en el camino de un chico adorable y guapo, aunque algo serio. Es cierto que tienes posibilidades de terminar empapado pero... la intención es lo que cuenta.

¡Adiós por ahora!

Makayla.


End file.
